Delicatus
by literatefanatic27
Summary: From now on Mondays will have a whole new meaning for Bella and Edward. LEMON. ALL HUMAN.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, even though we all wish we could.**

**AN: Kind of out of character, and this is my first completed fan-fiction!! Applause Thank you, thank you! If you have any questions, complaints, or comments just message me and I'll try my best to answer them.**

**Thank you again!**

**Literatefanatic27**

_The word delicate is recorded in Latin as delicatus, with the meaning "giving pleasure, delightful". _

It was a beautiful Monday morning, especially when I get to start my days creating Los Angeles' best candies and desserts. That and I get a delicious view of my sous chef, Edward. He had only been working here for a few months, and aside from his indescribable looks, his creations were equally tempting. Waking up at dawn definitely had its advantages.

This morning I was finishing up some blown sugar that topped our chocolate mocha swirl cakes; Edward was kneading fondant that would eventually become the most delicate looking flowers his long fingers could produce. The image before me was sweeter than any sugar I've tasted; his biceps would flex with each movement and his shoulder blades would dart out through his black uniform shirt. I was glad that I didn't enforce the rule of chef jackets; I always wore one because I worked with boiling sugar the majority of the time, and third degree burns wouldn't attract a lot of customers or a certain_ someone_. Thankfully it wasn't the standard white jacket either; it was charcoal with a deeper charcoal for the edging; the overlay was adorned with metallic buttons, and the shape comfortably hit my every curve. I finished the sugar globes, and they looked beautiful. I was reflecting my finished work when Edward addressed me.

"Chef?" He called.

"Edward, I told you a million times to call me Bella. That 'Chef' stuff was only for school." I said kindly. "Anyways. Yes, what did you need?"

"Could you help me with the fondant? I can't seem to get the consistency right." He asked. This was odd behavior for him, he already knew how to make fondant, amazing fondant at that. Why would he need my help?

"Sure, Edward. Just let me get the globes in the cooling area." I answered. I came back and looked at the fondant, it was a little crumbly.

"All it needs is a little water." I explained as I added the water and began to knead it; it was still really tough to knead though. "Could help me knead it?"

"Sure." He said as he stood behind me and pressed his tender yet strong palms against mine. His entire frame was gently pressed towards mine, nothing sexual about it, yet completely sensual at the same time. His sweet, minty breathe was fanning across my exposed neck. I was beginning to have difficulties focusing on the fondant. Fortunately, the fondant was eventually repaired and I could make my escape from this steamy situation, unwillingly I might add.

"Okay, looks much better."

"It certainly does." Edward purred as he brushed his nose into the crook of my neck. I was going to combust soon if I didn't move, and my slightly erratic breathing was betraying my collected front. I turned around but Edward's hands remained flat against the work table; I was surprised by his close proximity.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" I mentally slapped myself after the words flowed from my mouth; this was not the way I wanted to start a relationship.

"Well there is something you can help me with actually." He said.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Well, there's this lovely woman I work with that I can't seem to get out of my mind." He said while softly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Really. Whom I may ask?"

"Let's see if you can guess." Oh great. Now were heading into foreplay city, not that I minded, but I was never one to be good at foreplay.

"Umm, okay." I said breathlessly as his skilled fingertips trailed down my neck, gently sweeping just below my collar.

"I'll give you three tries." He said as his emerald orbs bore into mine. His eyes were a large part of my inspiration in my sugar sculptures.

"Lauren?" She worked the register and flirted with most of our male customers, and she also had a thing for Edward. There were so many other options; there was Jessica the barista, Angela our sweetest waitress, Emily and Alice were our catering consults, and Rosalie was our image designer. Well Alice and Rosalie wouldn't count because Alice was his sister (that would be... eww. ), and Rosalie was his best friend but as I heard they were more like brother and sister than anything else.

"Guess again. I'll give you a clue." He continued to trace lines along my throat leaving tingles of pleasure behind. "She's a brunette." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. So Rosalie, Lauren, and Jessica were out as they were blond, and Emily because she had black hair. That left Angela.

"Angela?" I spoke just above a whisper seeing as my body was slowly losing all it's normal functions.

"No, last try." He said while caressing my earlobe with his lips.

"I have no idea, Edward. Just tell me." I breathed.

"I'd rather show you later this evening." With that he coolly walked away to resume his work. I was completely frozen where I was, and my face was flushed pink. My mind raced with questions: _Did that really just happen?, did he really do that?, _and most importantly _how am I ever going to make to the afternoon?_

Thankfully, my cool facade returned before any of the other employees arrived. I also somehow managed to get my work done, as I had a handsome distraction in front of me. He never said another word to me unless it involved work.

I was cleaning my work surface when he approached me from behind, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other melding with mine that was wiping the counter.

"I believe it is the afternoon Chef." He whispered.

"Yes, it is. And what exactly did you have to show me?" My heartbeat was deviating from its normal rhythm due to his hard yet gentle form framing mine.

He pulled me around to face him, his eye burning with shackled emotions. He leaned forward pressing his lips to the left corner of my jaw and continued to dance across to the opposite side. His slender fingers intertwined with mine against the cool stainless steel. He pulled back to gaze into my eyes, his however were raging with even more intensity. He leaned in close enough that I could inhale his sweet perfume.

"_Bella_." He answered this morning's question before descending upon my lips. In that instant my world exploded; my pulse beat animatedly against my chest; my skin flushed and yearned for more. His right hand tangled in my hair while I reciprocated the action. We broke away breathless, only to bring our foreheads together.

"Wow." 'Wow' didn't even cover it. There wasn't a single word in the universe that could describe that feeling.

"Indeed my love."

"Did you have anything else you needed to show me?"

"Not unless you have something in mind." He smiled in the most beautiful way.

"Maybe, maybe not." I said, feigning nonchalance.

"I bet I could coax it out you." He spoke in a velvety tone while trailing his fingertips up my arm.

"Come on." I stood with a rush of confidence and pulled him upstairs to my flat. When we got through the door I said. "I don't know about you but I'm starving." Just then his stomach rumbled. "I guess that answers my question." I laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it does." He chuckled. "And some dinner would be lovely." He kissed the back of my hand; I was sure by then that this man was born out of a mid-century romance novel. I told him to make himself at home while I headed towards the bedroom to change out of my uniform. I took a quick shower and dressed in a just-above-the-knee black skirt and a silky black v-neck blouse. I towel-dried my hair and clipped it back; I applied simple yet elegant make-up. As I headed for the kitchen, I noticed Edward had soft music turned on in the background. I prepared a simple meal of tender grilled chicken, pesto pasta with roasted tomatoes, and a fabulous white wine. We were both famished, so there was a limited amount of conversation.

"So, did you have anything else in mind?" He asked smoothly. I stood up and glided his way only to lean in and brush my lips to his ear.

"Only dessert love. Now go sit on the sofa." I left him sitting stock still in his chair. I went to the fridge and grabbed the silver platter I had prepared earlier, scattered with rich candies and variously prepared fruit. When I came back, Edward was where I instructed. I placed the tray on the table behind the sofa before walking over and lightly caressing his lips with mine.

"Ready for dessert?" I asked.


End file.
